A world so cold it freezes your brain
by KISSRocksUSA
Summary: Finally in the real world, Aelita finds out the world is not at all what it seems. Alternative pairings, so if you're a fan of the canon couples, don't read.
1. Default Chapter

A world so cold it freezes your brain  
  
Emerald eyes gazed at the sight before her. A group of kids, each with their own story and personality, smiling blissfully at her. And she, she was to be one of them, finally. This secret place where only the four of them hung out was now to be five and that thought was rather wonderful. How many years had passed since Jeremy had finally found the answer to materalization. Surely longer than a year. Everyone was older now, more wiser. These thoughts saddened her. They were different while she was the same, not having the proper mentality to mature in the ways they did. Sure, she could mature physically but mentally, she was the same old Aelita.  
  
The boy she had known was now an older teenager, in his last year at the boarding school. Would he still protect Lyoko from Xana?  
  
" Aelita. It's been so long, I didn't think I could actually do this " he grinned, glasses falling down the bridge of his nose. Maybe he was the same old computer geek Jeremy. Even though the years were kind to him, no longer the shortest person, he was tall and lanky from lack of sports and exercise.  
  
" Hey, we have your social security and birth certificate ready. You'll be in all of Od's classes " now the shortest of the group, a Gothic looking teen said. When had she grown her ebony locks longer?  
  
Od was an Odd one and he gave a goofy smile, hands behind his rather obnoxiously tall hair " I'm failing so don't expect any help. "  
  
" It's hard to believe that this is all ending. I mean, Aelita's finally here and I have nothing to say " Jeremy gave a soft sigh, pushing his glasses back of his face only to have them fall down again. He cast Yumi a weary look before turning back to his other friends " Ulrick couldn't make it. Date with Sissy and all.. "  
  
" I assumed he disliked her? " Aelita held onto the edge of the small elevator that led down into the factory. Earth's gravity was much different from the cyber world. Still, she knew all about her friend's affairs due to Jeremy's constant talkings.  
  
" Actually, he was rather happy to be going out with her.. "  
  
" That's a lie and a half! I'll tell you the truth, Aelita- " But Od was cut off by Yumi's harsh glare.  
  
" Od, silence. Aelita, it's great to finally have you in our world but I have other things to attend too " she stepped out of the elevator when the door opened and headed out alone. Without another word, Jeremy followed her with his hands stuffed in his pockets, not even looking back.  
  
Confused, Aelita turned to the only one left with her " Od, what's going on? " everything had fallen apart with these kids. What happened to the group of kids who constantly saved the world and Lyoko?  
  
" Everything's over, Aelita. Everyone's too busy with their own affairs now to care about Lyoko. It's strange because I don't know when it happened, yeah. Netherless, let us find your dorm so we can get you settled. I'm still here! "  
  
Something strange was happening. Something was up, Aelita could feel it as she lay in her bed, listening to the others chatter about random things. They all tried so hard to act like nothing happened, yet it was so apparent something was wrong with them. It's hard to imagine that even surrounded by friends, she felt so alone.  
  
" Stop it! " she suddenly said in her sweet, soft voice. Sitting up, she could feel all the confused stares on her " Stop it. What happened? When did you go wrong? "  
  
" Friendship dosn't last forever, Aelita " Jeremy whispered, eyes glued to the much interesting floor.  
  
" And people don't wait around forever " Yumi piped up, eyes fixed on the brunette who was silent through the whole conversation.  
  
Daggers were flying and Od stepped in. He was the role as peace maker, Aelita assumed " If you guys could just talk this out.. "  
  
" No! He knew how I felt " Ulrick finally said, eyes narrowing at Jeremy " Everyone did. "  
  
No longer the kid who could easily be pushed around, he raised his eyes to glare right back " Everyone but the person who needed to know the most. You lost her Ulrick, now deal with it. She's mine. "  
  
" Who's whose? " Aelita suddenly felt sick. She didn't want to hear the answer to this..  
  
" Yumi's my fiance "  
  
A rush of cold water chilled her new human bones. Her life had been a lie. Turning to the door, she felt something very wrong with her. Her throat tightened, her eyes watered. Would she throw up the candies Od had given her just this afternoon? As she ran, she could hear the footsteps of someone following her but she didn't stop. She had to get away.  
  
" Aelita? "  
  
She stopped and turned, expecting to see Jeremy with an explanation but instead, saw Od with a pitying look " Oh..hey..Od. "  
  
" Aelita, I know what you're thinking. I didn't expect it myself " he gave a faint smile " I always thought the computer geek would end up with his computer princess while Yumi and Ulrick finally got around to admitting their feelings. Like many things human, emotions can make you do strange things. "  
  
" Jeremy was my teacher, Od. I always thought he felt human emotions for me, the ones I wanted to feel for him. I know I'm not as pretty as Yumi but is that it? "  
  
" You were a false reality to him, that's it.. "  
  
Was that all she was? A false reality?  
  
Classes, Aelita decided, were rather boring. She had anticipated this day for so long and now, when she could finally achieve her goals, she didn't want too. Always thinking she would tackle these obstacles with her friends, they would have such a great time together. Not that they didn't try anymore but she could see through their facade. Only Od's help seemed genuine.  
  
He gave her a cheesey grin from the across the room, his pencil sticking out from his hair where he had placed it earlier. Lectures bored him and he was grateful when it was over.  
  
" Oh man, that class is boring. Who needs calculus? "  
  
" Numbers used to be interesting.. " Aelita replied stiffly.  
  
" Hey! New girl " a rather shrill voice called out. A girl with a overly large forehead and dark hair was waving to her " I need to ask you a question. "  
  
Od groaned, smacking his hand over his head " That's Sissy. Watch out, she's a rude one. "  
  
Sissy appeared with two boys at each side, her arms crossed over a mature chest " Is your hair naturally that color or did you dye it? "  
  
" Atleast hers dosn't look like it's been caught where the sun dosn't shine " Od snickered at his lame joke.  
  
Lame or not, it ticked the girl off and she rounded on him " Shut up, creep. "  
  
Apologizing profusely to the girl at his side, Od tried to explain Sissy's status in this world in one word " Bitch. "  
  
" What is that? " the word clearly sparked Aelita's curiosity and she stopped walking to stare longily at the couples walking by. A world she wanted to belong in. With Jeremy.  
  
" Someone who is..uh..someone you dislike because they're mean? "  
  
" Yumi? "  
  
Od laughed at this and shook his head " No, not Yumi. She's not mean. Well, maybe to you she is but you'll get over it. With emotions, the human heart has the amazing power to heal too. "  
  
Will you help me get over this horrible feeling, Od? She thought, staring at the blond boy with an almost childish wonder. 


	2. Deception

(((( To a few people : Nate Sindel- Aelita's heart will be mended :) AnimeTCGfan- I haven't been into Code Lyoko that much and I do like my romance SoulAngel- I don't like Mary Sues. And to all my other reviewers...THANK YOU. ))))  
  
A flash a light and then a great buzzing sound clashed across the nation. What it was, nobody knew. Spectatours all ran out of their homes and places of work to gather around in the crowded streets. Some symbol was appearing in the sky. One rather silly woman gasped and fell to her knees " It's a sign from above! " Another, a man in robes, clutched the necklace that hung down his front " It's a omen.. "  
  
Meanwhile, at a boarding school just south of this area, a group of teenagers gathered in front of the main building. A silent boy gazed up at sign, instantly reconizing it. He turned shrewd eyes to his companions " Xana's up to something. " " What could it be? " Yumi asked, leaning against a tree, a little aways from the others. Her eyes locked with the blond boy's for a moment and a spark ignited. Nobody else noticed it. Except a pretty short girl with strawberry coloured hair. She felt saddened " How are we to get rid of him once and for all, Jeremy? " even to herself, it sounded high pitched and skittish. She immidently recoiled. " I..don't know. But we'll wait. We'll wait until he does something. " " Is that wise? " Od spoke slowly, his eyes glancing up at the symbol " I mean, really only Aelita has the ability to disable the towers..and she's here with us now. " The foursome all exchanged nervous glances. They had been expecting this topic to pop up for a while now. Jeremy was still not sure if he could send Aelita back to Lyoko sucessfully since she wasn't an actual human but more of a pixel. Nobody's perfect.  
  
Maybe if she could keep telling herself that, she'd believe it, Od thought gloomily. Of course she was perfect! To him, that is. He watched Aelita attempt to what they called it ' throw herself ' at Jeremy and she didn't even know she was doing it. Poor girl. Some laughter caught the lad's attention and he turned his head to see a pair walking up a hill. The girl was still taller than Ulrick but still kinda pretty although Od just didn't see it, ( NEITHER DO I! SISSY'S HIDEOUS! ) her forehead was too large and she was just too tall.. " I'm so happy we're finally together Ulrick! " her high pitched voice broke even the toughest glass. " Uh..yeah " Ulrick answered, eyes darting to the sky where moments before, Lyoko had marked. The sign was gone now and Od wasn't sure if he caught it or not. Throwing himself at the two, Od stumbled over a tree brance and appeared in front of them. He waved his hand even though he was inches from their face " Why, hello there, you two wounderful people, you! " Sissy's eyes narrowed " What do YOU want? " He gave a cheesy grin " To steal you away from this loon..com'ere and give Od a kiss! " " Ulrick?! " she rounded on him, mouth agape. " He's being an idiot. What do you want, Od? " A look of anger cascaded Od's face and he turned around, arms crossed hard over his chest " You've become rude, yeah. " " I've become rude? Look, I don't want to hang out with you anymore or anyone for that matter! " and Ulrick stormed away with Sissy trailing like a lost soul behind. He should feel angry, he should kick something! But all Od did was shrug. He never liked Ulrick much anyway.  
  
And then there was one. Od shoveled the candies into his mouth as he stared wild eyed at the screen before him. Normally, he didn't come to the factoury alone or even attempt to touch Jeremy's precious computer! But once he did and it turned out swimmingly, he noted, proudly. He had work to do and setting the candies down, he began typing away at the keys on the keyboard. Years of watching Jeremy do the same thing had made him atleast, not a total computer illiterate. " Od, you are a genius " he snickered to himself, stretching his arms above his head, cracking his hands. Yes, he was a genius. Atleast, for now. Much to his surprise the door opened and someone walked in briskly. Or something. He quickly ducked behind a spare piece of computer equipment to see Yumi stomp in, her combat boots hitting hard against the paved floor. Behind her, the computer expert in his nerdy gloury came after, pushing his glasses up the brudge of his nose. " I feel so terrible about Aelita " said Yumi, eyes downcast to the floor. The ' Asian ' girl had become very pretty over the years, exceeding Sissy's own beauty and popularity by kilos. " I know. This has become one big mess. But we started it and now we have to finish it " replied Jeremy swiftly, his eyes giving off a chilly aura that made Od shiver. Yumi simply shrugged " I have class. Thanks for helping me for the past few weeks, Jeremy " as she brushed past him, she gave a small smile before exiting the room completely. The factoury was the only place Jeremy knew none of the others came into without a mission from Lyoko. Sighing, he caught a glimpse around the room, taking in the complicated computer and his favourite swirving chair. He also caught sight of something yellow " What in Lyoko is that? " he mumbled to himself, taking steps in long strides to the pointed object. It was Od's hair or the tip. The boy laughed, embarassed " Uh..hey Jeremy. " " What are you doing here? " slightly worried, he helped his friend up. " What was the deal with that conversation? " Jeremy fumbled with his glasses. He was never quite good at lying " Uh..what conversation? " A laughter rang out from his friend " Some computer genius! The one with Yumi, you dolt. You know..the love of your life, yadda yadda. " " Od " he said quietly " Yumi isn't my fiance. Hell, she dosn't even love me. " Completely shocked, Od's mouth dropped, making him look rather silly " What?! "  
  
Aelita caught sight of Ulrick as he came out of the biology room. She wanted to wave joyously to her friend but the expression plastered on his face told her not too. He looked so stricken that she lowered her hand to pounder. " Ulrick? " the same girl from before ran after him, her long ebony locks trailing behind in a frenzy. She was so beautiful that it made Aelita sad. She would never be that beautiful and Jeremy would never like her. " Sissy " Ulrick answered, automaticly it seemed. In a monotone, he said " Please leave me be. " " Why are you so hung up on Yumi? " Aelita expected to hear a rage and jealously in Sissy's voice but instead heard a curiousity that couldn't have been part of her mood swings. And she had alot of them! A topic he did not want to answer. He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking away. " Why is he so hung up on Yumi? " she repeated to herself softly. Easily, Aelita could see why. Yumi posessed an inner warmth around her that glowed from the inside and out, instantly causing everyone who passed her to look twice. Sissy was pretty as well but her good looks was the only good thing about her, " Hey newgirl " Sissy greeted as she passed. " Are you and Ulrick in the courting process? " she asked sincerely. " The what? Oh. We're not really dating.. " for a moment, she cast a wistful glance at the direction in which the handsome boy left " But! That's about to change. I'm so pretty and popular, how can he resist me! " By the time she left, Aelita was rubbing the back of her head with her hand " What a strange one.. "  
  
(((( OPINIONS----DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T AGREE-----I always thought Sissy was nice on the inside..remember all those times she's shown it. PLUS..I just wanted to kick up some playing turf with the romance. So many possibilites..and sorry for the long delay folks. )))) 


End file.
